tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuffs
"Pay attention. You don’t know what you're missing." Loyal, diligent and dutiful are three words that describe CUFFS. He obeys orders to the letter and doesn't let his feelings get in the way of his duty, whether it’s guarding a prisoner's cell for days at a time, to rolling down a highway on patrol. Armed with a high-powered, long-ranged taser and laser-pistol he can even temporarily down a large Transformer after chasing down evildoers in his stylish, high-finned customized 1966 Lincoln altmode. In his off time he likes to read, both fiction and non-fictional books about law enforcement and heroes. CUFFS relies more on his training than brute strength, and strides to be a model officer. Nervous of any leadership position, Cuffs has already turned down two promotions to stay in his little niche, and being put on the spot can greatly inhibit him. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In early 2009, Cuffs was shot by Megatron, nearly dying. He lived, but got shot AGAIN by Megs, and was having 'black outs' repeatedly. Finally, Ratchet found the problem - his laser core casing was damaged, and it was basically brain-damaging him. They had to go to Cybertron to try and find a replacement. They rescued Turborat from some Decepticon bullies shaking him down and he 'hinted' at where they would find the part, which they did, saving Cuffs. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2007 * December 18 - Benin-Jeri comes clean 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars * September 18 - A Deal Gone Bad - Cuffs and Kilroy try to stop Major Bludd's weapons deal. * December 1 - A Holiday for Autobot City 2009 Oct 13: Belated report ;:Typewritten: My apologies Sir for not reporting this right away, I was damaged not severely, but it was debilitating and I could not manage until now. Enough Excuses though. We were moving Starscream from the Brig to the Training room as per your orders, with Air Raid and Tonka assisting when he rushed Dust Devil, and managed to break free of his manacles. He still had a weapon - a sword which did massive damage to most of us. The battle was rather chaotic, and I lost coherent thought after he headbutted me in the chestplate. Ratchet says it knocked some diodes out of places, causing shorts. I had called for assistance a few times over the radio so I am not sure what happened there, but I suppose he got away after he bested us. Perhaps Air Raid or Tonka can give more details about what happened. Nov 04: Report on Three mile Island ;:*written* Cuffs reporting on the decepticon raid on Three Mile Island. That seems to be certainly a hot spot. maybe we should put Metroplex THERE. Regardless, they were in full swing when I responded, as did Slingshot. I am guessing the radiation from the broken reactor was why our radios were not heard elsewhere, as Megatron and Starscream forced us to retreat and made off with an unknown amount of energon. Be careful out there autobots, and back each other up. No Hot Shots. Cuffs out. Players ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Autobot Security Category:Security officers Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers